La playa
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: ¿Acaso no has visto películas, Teme? —Preguntó y después inhaló el suficiente aire para poder continuar hablando sobre el terrible destino que enfrentaría Sasuke por haber aceptado ir a esa gigantesca trampa mortal de color azul que los mortales nombraban "Mar" —Siempre, siempre, siempre—Puntualizó—hay un tiburón que ataca a los vacacionistas, o peor aún… ¡Un monstruo de algas!


**Hola~**

Bien este pequeño escrito lo he elaborado para un FC de Sasuke Uchiha en MSS, la temática era escribir sobre el "Primer verano de Sasuke" e.é Espero les guste :3

**La playa**

.

**N**aruto guardó su último juguete en la mochila con forma de rana que su madre le había regalado la semana pasada y sonrió. —**Bien, me tengo que ir, Teme. Nos vemos mañana—**Se despidió y justo cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, escuchó la voz de su pelinegro amigo pronunciar la más espantosa y terrible oración que jamás hubiera deseado escuchar salir de la boca de alguien tan cercano a él.

—**Mañana, mi familia y yo iremos a la playa.**

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al observar el extraño comportamiento que su oración había ocasionado en el rubio, ya que en tan sólo un segundo la boba sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro del Uzumaki había desaparecido y parecía que su rostro se había congelado en una extraña mueca de absoluto terror.

—**¿A… n-nadar al mar? —**Preguntó Naruto después de unos segundos, consiguiendo cómo respuesta que el azabache asintiera de forma lenta. Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar que las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en los ojos azules del Uzumaki.

Sasuke, por más que lo intentaba no entendía para nada la razón de que Naruto reaccionará de esa manera, ¡vamos!, Sakura, la niña que le había declarado amor eterno hasta había sonreído ante la noticia, incluso le había pedido que le consiguiera algún recuerdo. Y cuando escuchó que Naruto sorbía por la nariz él ya no pudo reprimir más su curiosidad.—**¿Por qué se supone que ir al mar es algo tan…**

Naruto le interrumpió antes siquiera de que él pudiera encontrar una palabra que definiera el comportamiento que Naruto había mostrado— **¿Acaso no has visto películas, Teme? —**Preguntó y después inhaló el suficiente aire para poder continuar hablando sobre el terrible destino que enfrentaría Sasuke por haber aceptado ir a esa gigantesca trampa mortal de color azul que los mortales nombraban "_Mar"_ —**Siempre, siempre, siempre—**Puntualizó—**hay un tiburón que ataca a los vacacionistas, o peor aún… ¡Un monstruo de algas!**

—No existen los monstruos… y en la playa a la que yo iré no hay tiburones—

Aseguró Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, no iba a permitir que Naruto le arruinará su tan esperado primer viaje familiar al Mar.

—**Fue un placer conocerte, Teme —**Naruto puso la cara más sería que Sasuke jamás había visto –_claro, sólo si excluía la de su padre-_—**. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de Sakura-Chan—**Pronunció el rubio antes de salir por la casa de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se mordió el labio en cuanto la puerta de su casa se cerró, ¿Acaso la playa era tan peligrosa?, negó lentamente para sí mismo. Su madre sería incapaz de llevarlo a un lugar infestado de mortales peligros que pusieran en riesgo su vida, ella le amaba y por lo tanto no le pondría en riesgo, menos lo llevaría a una playa que tuviera como habitantes animales tan peligrosos como los tiburones y … ¿Acaso los monstruos de algas existían?

**.**

—Nii-san… —

Susurró Sasuke entreabriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, quien al parecer estaba completamente dormido lo cual no era nada extraño después de todo ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. El pequeño pelinegro, olvidando ese orgullo que había estado formando desde los cinco años _-porque al parecer todos los hombres Uchiha eran orgullosos-_, con cuidado se adentro en la cama de Itachi, después de todo acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla horrible donde era atacado por el monstruo de algas.

—**Mmm…—**Itachi frunció el ceño al sentir como su esponjosa almohada le era arrebatada, poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pequeño bulto que representaba su hermano de siete años y medio, miró el reloj digital que descansaba en su mesita de noche y después movió levemente a su hermano consiguiendo un leve gruñido de molestia de su parte

—**Sasuke…**

—Itachi… —

Susurró Sasuke al cabo de unos segundos. — **¿La playa es peligrosa?**

El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha se extraño ante tal pregunta, ya que Sasuke había estado totalmente emocionado por el viaje al mar que harían en las vacaciones de verano desde que se había enterado de la noticia, claro que escondía toda ese exceso de entusiasmo cuando su padre estaba presente, ya que Sasuke ansiaba parecer alguien maduro a los ojos de Fugaku. —… **No lo creo, bueno si no tienes el suficiente cuidado supongo que sí es un lugar un tanto peligroso —** Sasuke se encogió, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. — **Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, esta mañana parecías muy contento por viajar.**

—…

Itachi suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos al no obtener alguna respuesta por parte de su hermano—**Prometo que construiremos el mejor castillo de arena que jamás hayas visto… y conseguiré que podamos enterrar a papá en la arena—**Mencionó Itachi en un intento de que Sasuke recuperará esa emoción que antes había mostrado, sonrió al escuchar la pequeña risa que había dejado escapar su hermano. —**Incluso te llevaré a nadar lejos de la orilla, será un poco difícil pero estoy seguro de que mamá aceptará. —**Mencionó Itachi sin saber que esa última idea había borrado la sonrisa del rostro del menor.

**.  
.**

Sasuke sonrió al ver el enorme castillo que había construido con ayuda de Itachi, siendo sinceros el castillo no tenía un diseño muy bonito, pero era grande y con muchas torres y pisos, incluso le había tomado una fotografía para presumírselo a Naruto. También habían fotografiado a Fugaku con únicamente la cabeza fuera de la arena; el viaje estaba siendo mucho más divertido de lo que Sasuke se había imaginado -antes de que Naruto diera su horrible y terrorífica opinión sobre la playa-. Incluso había conseguido encontrar una estrella y varías conchas de mar que estaría seguro le encantarían a Sakura, ya que de alguna forma le tenía que agradecer el hecho de que ella siempre le regalara diferentes platillos que contenían tomates por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Itachi sonrió al ver como el inexplicable miedo a la playa que Sasuke había experimentado la noche anterior había desaparecido. ** ¿No crees que ya es hora de meternos al agua, Sasuke?, creo que sólo tenemos dos horas antes de que Mamá insista en ir a comprar recuerdos.**

Sasuke llevó su oscura mirada hacía el inmenso mar, donde todas las personas parecían divertirse, él también tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar del agua pero… ¿Y si aparecía un tiburón o era atacado por un monstruo de algas?  
Itachi arqueó una ceja al notar lo inseguro que estaba su hermano. — **¿Tienes miedo del mar? —**Preguntó provocando que Sasuke se sobresaltara al quedar al descubierto.

—…**No—**Contestó, y claramente se trataba de una mentira la cual había logrado mantener hasta el momento en que el agua sobrepaso el nivel de su cintura.

Itachi sonrió—**Vamos Sasuke, Súper Itachi está aquí, nada te pasará mientras permanezcas a mi lado.**

Sasuke torció la boca, él ya no era tan pequeño como para seguir creyendo la historia de que su hermano mayor era un "_Súper héroe"_, pero aún así tomó con fuerza la mano que Itachi le ofrecía y en tan sólo unos minutos el miedo a los tiburones y falsos monstruos de alga había sido dejado de lado para dar paso a la ansiada diversión que Sasuke tanto había anhelado.

Aunque caminar por horas y horas para encontrar los regalos perfectos que Mikoto deseaba comprar no había sido tan divertido.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

ewé Me encanta escribir a Sasuke de niño así que agradezco la actividad :3

_Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)_


End file.
